


birds and the bees

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Theon tells Sansa how babies are made; it sort of becomes their thing.





	birds and the bees

The first time Sansa heard about sex, she was eight years old and Robb’s best friend Theon Greyjoy had been over at the cabin for the weekend.

“Do you know how babies are made, Sansa?” he’d asked her cockily, sitting down next to her where she was braiding her favourite doll’s hair.

Sansa had looked at him like he was stupid. “Of course I know. Mum and dad give each other a special kiss.”

Theon’s eyes had glinted, and he’d shaken his head. Robb had looked sheepish next to him, but had stayed there with them anyway. So Theon had lowered his voice and beckoned Sansa closer like he was going to share a secret.

Excited that she was being let in on the big boys’ club, Sansa had crawled closer to the twelve year olds, eyes bright with curiosity. The three heads were close together near the fireplace, creating a little cave of enlightenment between them.

“The man takes his penis,” he whispered excitedly to her, holding up his forefinger in between them. “And puts it in the woman’s vagina.” He made a circle with the fingers on his other hand and moved his forefinger through it.

Sansa had been shocked into silence while Theon and Robb laughed amongst themselves at her face, and she’d angrily stomped off after declaring that they both  _sucked_  and that they were wrong.

Of course, when she’d approached her mother about it a few days later, the rumours turned out to be true, and she was mortified by the whole thing.

Every time that Theon came over to the Stark household from that day on, he’d hold up his forefinger to her and wiggle it a little, and Sansa would run screaming from the room.

* * *

 

A decade later it had become a bit of an inside joke between them.

It thrilled her to know that when Theon came over and lifted his finger at her, he was looking at her and thinking about sex. She’d always been Robb’s little sister, she was sure, but they had  _that,_ at least.

Sometimes she went out with her friends in a low-cut dress and she walked by where Theon and Robb were playing X-Box, and Robb would yell something at her about making safe choices and she could  _swear_  that Theon looked her over.

But he never actually  _did_  anything about it, so Sansa brushed it all off as her own wishful thinking. After all, Theon Greyjoy had a hell of a reputation, and if he wanted to make a move on her, he already would have.

That’s also what she told herself when they were at the cabin in the woods one night after Robb had decided he wanted to get up early to go biking the next morning and tucked in, and everybody else had gone to bed so it was just the two of them with the remnants of the board game they’d all been playing, and the fireplace and glasses of wine.

“Are you not going biking tomorrow?” Sansa asked him, lolling her head on the back of the couch to face him.

Theon shrugged and tossed a bit of newspaper towards the fireplace, watching the flames eat it up. “Yeah, but I don’t need fifty hours of sleep.” He turned to look at her with a grin. “Plus, sleep is boring.”

She smiled to herself. “In comparison to what? We’re not exactly doing anything.”

“We  _could_  do something,” he shot back, shifting on the couch to face her.

A thousand scenarios came to mind, and Sansa had to physically hold her breath for a moment so that she didn’t blurt out something like ‘do  _me’._  Instead, she bit her lip and looked at him pensively. “Like what?”

“I dunno,” Theon returned, stroking at the little wisp of beard on his face. “Everything I can think of is probably off-limits with you.”

Her heart jolted and she raised her eyebrows at him. “Off-limits?” Her voice sounded shaky even to her own ears, and she cursed herself. Why was she such a child around him?

He let out a laugh. “Come on, you’re all pure and innocent,” he challenged her, even as he leaned forward on the couch, his arm sliding around the back of it towards where her own elbow was, fingers skirting against her skin.

Sansa’s mouth felt dry. “I’m not a child anymore, you know.”

Theon’s eyes were fixed on her, and her stomach made another leap as she watched them flit down to her chest before back up to her face. “Oh, I  _know_.”

Everything inside her was twisting and turning and her skin felt like it was on fire. “Try me, Theon. I’m not off-limits,” she whispered, locking eyes with him boldly.

His touch on her elbow became firmer, until he was dragging his palm up her arm, around to the front of her neck, all the way up to her jaw, and he cradled her face, thumb ghosting over her lower lip.

Sansa held her breath again, and slowly brought up her hand, pressing her forefinger and thumb together into a circle between them. Theon’s eyes turned to it and he grinned devilishly, dropping his hand from her face to slide his finger into the hoop she made for him. “Don’t offer something you’ll regret,” he whispered, leaning in closer until they were only a breath away.

“How can I regret something I’ve wanted forever?” she sighed, and then his lips were on hers, and Sansa’s mind went blank as all her senses became alert, and her skin tingled with want. She grasped at his clothes, tugging him closer until her back hit the couch on the other end and he pressed her down into it with his body, firm and lithe on top of her.

They kissed each other fervently, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, hips grinding up and down, legs splayed and clothes quickly being discarded onto the floor until they were stripped bare.

Sansa’s chest heaved as Theon mouthed his way down her throat to her breasts, which he was fondling with his hands, palms open as he pressed them down onto her, circling her nipples with his fingers and making her mewl into the back of her hand.

It wasn’t her first time having sex, but it was  _Theon_ , and she had been fantasising about this moment since she could remember having any sex drive at all. And it was happening here and now.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Theon mumbled into her chest, his mouth coming over one of her nipples and sucking it into his mouth. She saw fire behind her eyes and she dug her fingernails into his scalp. “What do you  _want_?”

She almost couldn’t speak, panting, gripping tightly at his hair as he worked at her nipples. His other hand had gone down between her legs and he curled his fingers into her; those long, perfect fingers that she’d been so fiercely focused on for so long.

Sansa felt ripped open with want, and she let out a quiet moan, because there were people sleeping on the second floor and she might die if any of her family came down and saw her like this. “Fuck me,” she gasped at him, clenching around his fingers.

Theon turned his hand around inside her and he looked up at her from her chest. The sight of him, hair messy under her hands, eyes dark with lust, lips parted around her tits into a grin, was enough to make her shut her own eyes and dig her head back into the couch.

“ _Theon_ ,” she groaned, licking her lips and arching her hips up.

“ _Sansa,”_  he teased back, but he removed his hand from her. She whimpered a little at the sudden emptiness and looked up, to see him moving on the couch, leaning over the edge to reach into his trousers’ pockets for a condom -- why he had one that handy, she didn’t want to know.

Nothing really mattered anymore, because he’d aligned himself with her entrance and was pushing in, and Sansa’s chest tightened as a flash of pain and arousal shot up her spine, her legs tightening around his hips as she took him in, all the way in.

They fucked like they had the cabin to themselves, Theon driving her into the couch with mastered thrusts, and Sansa had to turn her face into a cushion to bite it to stop herself from making sound.

It was hot, much too hot, and they were sweating, and Sansa was so close, and Theon could  _tell_ , apparently, because he shifted his position to brace himself on one elbow and reach between them for her clit to rub against her, quickly, matching his thrusts with the rhythm.

It didn’t take her long after that, and Sansa came with Theon’s name a ghost on her lips, and the clenching around his cock with her orgasm drove him forward to completion as well until they were both spent and limp in a tangle of limbs on the couch.

“Oh my god,” Sansa breathed out, facing the ceiling, and let out a soft giggle.

Theon peered up at her, still breathing heavily as well, and smiled widely. “I’ll take this over biking any day,” he quipped.

Sansa laughed and shoved at his head gently, and wondered how all those years of wishing and wanting and pining had finally paid off, and paid off  _so well._


End file.
